Lola is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Fa residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Young Bagheera and Robyn Starling were supposed to be getting Lola Bunny from Bugs Bunny's house as a favor from Prince Adam, but were distracted because Robyn had been playing video games and Bagheera had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Robyn as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Bagheera as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Robyn with a glare. She went back to her game and Bagheera ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Lola slammed the door hard and glared at Bagheera and Robyn. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Bagheera noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Bagheera, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Adam, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Lola, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Lola, shivering with angry tears. Adam gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Bagheera and Robyn, who did not notice him. "Bagheera! Robyn!" he shouted. Bagheera and Robyn did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Bagheera. "Hey!" said Bagheera as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Robyn gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Adam gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Lola." Lola nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Robyn. Adam rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you bully!" said Lola. "Shh!" Adam shooshed her. He looked back at Bagheera and Robyn. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Bugs' house, but you were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Robyn..." Bagheera started, scowling at Robyn. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Adam finished. "Bagheera!" Robyn snapped, glaring at Bagheera. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Lola. "Well," said Adam, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Bagheera grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Robyn. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Bagheera. "I'm supposed to be hunting for food to bring home." "You're as evil as Aunt Figg!" shouted Robyn angrily. "Both of you apologize to Lola and go upstairs." said Aladdin sternly. Bagheera and Robyn had no choice. Before they passed Lola, they stopped. "Sorry." said Bagheera. "I'm sorry." said Robyn. Lola said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Bagheera and Robyn proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Lola, Lola," said Adam. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Lola nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet